The Adventures of Russell
by Team Vladimir
Summary: Russell and Carl are still friends and still go to the ice cream parlor every Saturday to count the blue and red cars. That is, they did until Russell received that phone call about Carl...
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty years after Carl and Russell's adventure to Paradise Falls, Russell is now a Wilderness Explorers counselor. He and Carl are still friends and still go to the ice cream parlor every Saturday to count the blue and red cars. That is, they did until Russell received that phone call about Carl. Carl had reached the age of ninety-five before dying quietly in his sleep. Now Russell must have his own adventures without his old best friend. Maybe he'll meet some new friends on the way…**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **_Before Russell could switch his alarm clock to snooze, Dug leapt onto Russell and began excitingly licking his face. Russell smiled, still bleary-eyed. And just like every morning before, in Dug's pursuit of Russell's face, the dog inadvertently unplugged the power cord. The alarm fell to the floor and there was a nice silence that followed, enough to lull Russell back to sleep. However, it wasn't long before Dug dragged Russell out of bed. Although he was an old dog, he still had the energy of a 5-month-old puppy. And he'd had that energy every day for his whole life with Russell as his master.

Russell pushed himself up and decided to make breakfast. Just like every morning, Dug pushed the button on the coffee machine as Russell cracked eggs to make his famous scrambled eggs. The kids at Wilderness Explorers loved them, especially while camping. After handing some to Dug and scratching him behind the ears, Russell pulled on his Wilderness Explorers Counselor uniform, identical to the uniform he wore when he was a kid.

Then the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Go

When Russell grabbed the phone, a man's voice solemnly said, "We are sorry to inform you that your loved one, _Carl Fredrickson,_ has gone to a better place. In order to receive the will that he/she left, please visit my office at…"

But before the recorded message could finish, Russell dropped the phone. Dug whimpered, nuzzling Russell's leg sympathetically. Still in his work uniform, Russell climbed into his car with Dug in the back seat. The sky was a bright blue and the sun had already risen, unmarred by any clouds. As Russell and Dug entered the Attorney's office, they were greeted by a bleak set of gray walls and two simple brown leather chairs with a view of a large fifty-story building blotting out the sky.

"Good morning", said the attorney.

"Hello", Russell replied.

"I see you got my message about Mr. Fredrickson. I'm very sorry."

"How did he die?"

"In his sleep. He looked very peaceful, almost happy, I heard. I'm amazed a man could live that long."

"Carl is- or was, a very hardy man. Ever since I met him." As he said this, Russell felt a tear slide down his cheek. Seeing this, the attorney cleared his throat and said, "Ahem, well, let me go over what Mr. Fredrickson left in his will. First of all, there's this."

He handed Russell a very large scrapbook. Russell's eyes went wide.

"Sort of useless, really. Don't know why he cared so much about it. But he still insisted that you should have it. He also left the _Spirit of Adventure _in his will… to…" the attorney stared pointedly at Dug, "this…dog."

"My name's Dug!" said the dog, sounding offended. Slightly taken aback, the attorney frowned. "Your dog…talks?" he said. Russell sighed and replied, "It's a long story. Is there anything else he left?"

"Ah yes. He also left a note which reads, '_Dear Russell and Dug, please take care of these. When I'm gone, don't forget to have your own adventures. I have no regrets about my life, and I don't want either of you to have any of your own. Explore the world. Take risks. Meet more annoying, talking animals (sorry, Dug). And never forget to let go._

_Your friend, Carl_.'"

After the funeral several days later, Russell stood, sadly holding a single blue balloon next to Carl's grave. He tied a small note to it and let go. The note said, _Dear Carl, I did let go_. Dug and Russell watched the balloon until it became a tiny speck and vanished into the sunny late afternoon sky.


End file.
